Ice Cold Heart
by PokemonSky1999
Summary: Setting up a badass, rich, sexy boy and a sensitive, cute, creative girl together is harder than it sounds! Gray's family is quickly falling apart and Juvia promises to fix him! Can she defrost the icy heart he plans to keep? (Gruvia, NaLu, GaLe, Jerza, and MANY MORE! YAY! :D)
1. The Boy With An Ice Heart

**Ice Cold Heart**

Setting up a badass, rich, sexy boy and a sensitive, cute, creative girl together is harder than it sounds! Gray's family is quickly falling apart and Juvia promises to fix him! Can she defrost the icy heart he plans to keep?

**Sky: Yay, I can finally let my Gruvia energy flow! I should stop reading so much Gruvia fanfiction…**

**Lucy: Okay… Don't forget everyone else too. **

**Mira: Yeah! There's NaLu, GaLe, Jerza, and… Phooie! Who else am I forgetting?!**

**Lisanna: Mira-nee, calm down and let the new story start…**

**Levy: Sky doesn't own anything or anyone but Masanori, who will be the only OC in this story. The amazing and awesome work of Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro-san.**

**Sky: Thanks Levy, and enjoy Ice Cold Heart! **

***OCC BOYS INCLUDED IN THIS STORY FOR NOW* this is a Normal POV chapter**

**~Chapter 1: The Boy with an Ice Heart…**

Magnolia, a peaceful town that was large for all sorts of things. Trade took place and there were many sights to see. Nature was always booming and it was a fun place to stay.

Children played outside while teenagers were with their friends. Adults went to work or were in their homes, watching their favorite shows or reading a book. It was a warm spring morning, flower petals covered every inch of Magnolia and everyone seemed to be outside having a great time.

A large white mansion sat atop Fairy Hills. It was 5 stories high and about as wide as a factory. Large trees and several arrangements of flowers surrounded the house. More than 9 different expensive cars rested out in the large driveway and the front porch was set up with fancy furniture.

The inside was even better than the outside. In the lobby of the house was a large fountain and several different pictures decorated the room. 4 different living rooms and 12 bathrooms were inside. 23 bedrooms were included and a large indoor pool.

Everyone in Magnolia knew who this house belonged to. You'd be stupid or straight up retarded if you didn't know…

"Ohayou (good morning), is anyone else still sleepy? I can't be the only one." Lyon Fullbuster yawned loudly as he entered the large dining room, which had exactly 28 chairs, god knows why.

"Ohayou Lyon, breakfast just got done." Ultear Fullbuster, the oldest sibling, smiled wide at her middle sibling as he stretched out and sat in the chair across from her. She slid a plate of bacon, toast, eggs, pancakes, and apple juice to him.

"I'm so freaking sleepy I can't even eat like I want to." Lyon groaned, picking up his fork. Ultear giggled and the dining room doors opened.

"Maybe if you stopped bringing in a new slut into your bedroom every 3 days you wouldn't have that problem." Gray Fullbuster fixed his jacket collar and Lyon rolled his eyes.

"At least I don't scare girls away with my face." He teased and Gray turned to him, giving him a glare. Lyon didn't return it, but smiled instead.

"I don't want a girl following me around like a lost puppy telling me how much she loves me." Gray opened the fridge and took the apple juice bottle. He opened it and chugged down the rest of it. Ultear frowned as he rudely burped and threw the bottle into the trash.

"Say excuse me when you burp." Ultear said sharply and Gray looked at her. He burped again and smirked at her.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Gray rolled his eyes and slid his toast into the toaster. "I might not ride the car home today."

"Why not? Are you gonna leave school again?" Ultear asked and Lyon snickered.

"No, I'm not." Gray answered, taking her fork out her hand. "I'm going with Natsu, Masanori, and Laxus after school to the mall or whatever." He jabbed her fork into her eggs and ate them. He used her napkin and threw in the trash. He slid jelly onto his toast and Ultear stood up harshly.

"Maybe if you got up early like Lyon and I did, you wouldn't eat our breakfast and you'd get your share." Ultear said, pausing in front of him. Gray just blinked and yawned.

"Are you done talking?" He asked bluntly. "Laxus should be outside waiting for me. I need to get going." The toast shot out the toaster and he snatched it in the air. He took Lyon's orange juice and put the toast in his mouth. He waved to his siblings and Lyon frowned.

"That baka, I wish he would act more like he did before…" Ultear frowned sadly and looked at Lyon who whimpered.

"M-My toast… that bastard…" Lyon pouted and Ultear sweat dropped.

*Gray POV

I walked outside to see the yellow and black convertible that belonged to Laxus Dreyer, one of my best friends. Natsu Dragneel and Masanori Kuda were in the backseat, looking at a magazine. I jumped over the door and into the passenger seat. Laxus turned off his headphones and looked at me.

"Your hair is a mess." He teased and I glared at him.

"Does it look like I care?" I asked harshly. "Just shut up and drive would ya? I need to get far away from this house as possible before I punch Ultear's face."

Laxus backed out the driveway and I bit into my toast (which was still really hot!). I looked out the car and noticed Ultear's lights were on in her room. I hope she gets late for classes today. I hid her car keys because she made me mad yesterday.

"So I take it you and Ultear had yet another fight." Masanori said from the backseat.

"It's not the first time and not the last of em." Natsu joked and I threw a paper ball at him.

"Urasi, you're lucky you don't have an older sister who's always in your ass." I chuckled and Natsu laughed in the backseat.

"Actually, I have a little sister." Natsu shrugged. "But she's cool."

"Lucky duck, my whole family are full of selfish bitches." I looked out the car again as the wind pressed against my body. Laxus was humming with the radio and Natsu was playing a little air guitar.

"At least you guys have a family. Speaking of which, how's your old man Laxus?" Masanori looked at Laxus through the mirror and he groaned.

"That old bastard" Laxus scoffed. "I had to drive to the club last night and pick up that drunken loser when he passed out. Mira found him face down in the dumpster."

"Sounds like Gramps." I laughed and we stopped at a light. Natsu then broke the quick silence with a stupid question.

"Hey Gray, have you talked to your parents lately?" He asked and my hair stood up. I clenched my hands into fists and turned to him, glaring. His eyes widened as I looked at him. Laxus and Masanori watched silently.

"What the hell do you think?" I asked harshly. "Didn't I tell you never to bring up my parents anymore!?"

Natsu said nothing and looked away, scoffing. I turned back around as the car began to go down the street. Fairy Tail Academy was in sight and I groaned. I wasn't in the mood for fan girls and I wasn't in the mood for anyone's bullcrap.

"I change my mind, let's bail on school today." I said, crossing my arms. Laxus chuckled and looked at me.

"I knew you were going to say that." He rolled his eyes and looked ahead. "We can't skip anymore. Besides, car gas is expensive."

"I'll pay for you." I said quickly and he shook his head. I groaned and leaned my car seat back. Natsu waved to a girl and Masanori sat silently, reading a book.

I wasn't looking forward today…

Oh wait, I say that everyday…

"I'm with Gray on this one. I say we ditch school today. If I see those guys from last week talking shit again, I'll kill somebody." Masanori said, closing the magazine.

"We can't, we already skipped school 2 days this week. That's our limit or else… Well, you know." Laxus sweat dropped and Natsu gulped.

"Yeah, **the red headed devil **might come for us." Natsu shivered and I even felt goosebumps thinking about that… scarlet haired bitch.

"I still have no clue who you guys are talking about, but whatever. Let's just get this day over with." Masanori shrugged and Laxus parked in a school spot where the teachers parked. I jumped out and Natsu followed me.

"Hey, I'm thinking about skipping 4th period again, wanna sit on the roof?" Natsu asked and I turned to him. "Ya know, 11th year has gym then so we can see the girls run around."

"You pervert, get away from me. You might give me cooties." I lifted both my index fingers and made an X. Natsu 'flipped the bird' (His middle finger XD) and grinned.

"I should get going before someone finds out this is my car." Laxus grabbed his bag and stretched out. "I don't want to get suspended again."

"Like that matters anymore." I chuckled and Laxus laughed. We did our secret handshake and he left. I turned to Natsu and he nodded.

"Masanori, are you coming?" Natsu asked and we both looked over our shoulders at him.

"Not today. I'll be outside sleeping under the cherry blossom tree if ya need me." Masanori waved us off and walked away. Natsu shrugged and I walked ahead.

"I haven't even walked into the building and I'm already bored." Natsu leaned against me and I pushed him off.

"Get off me faggot." I pouted and he grinned.

"Oi, let's just skip." Natsu said and I turned to him. We both turned to go up the stairs and someone put a hand on our shoulders.

"And where do you two think you're going?"

**Shit…**

**Yay! I like the way this is going for me so far! **

***cool points added***

**Levy: I wonder who the person at the end is…**

**Lucy and Erza: IS IT ME?!**

**Sky: Hey, chill out, you all pop up… In due time…**

**Lisanna: Please review and tell us what you think! Thanks for reading… and stuff!**

**Sky: Now Imma work on the next chapter and play some video games! :D**


	2. Boys, Girls, & Not so Friendly Friends

**Ice Cold Heart**

**Sky: Here we go with another chapter! I'm digging it! :D**

**Gray: Too bad we're not digging you.**

**Sky: You're a douche.**

**Natsu: Your mom's a douche.**

**Laxus: That joke was lame.**

**Gajeel: Gihi, about as lame as your mom.**

**Girls: Just shut up… -_-**

**Masanori: *sigh***

***OCC BOYS INCLUDED!***

**~Chapter 2: Boys, Girls, and Not so Friendly Friendships**

*Natsu POV

"And where do you two think you're going?"

Shit… The scarlet haired she-devil was standing right behind Gray and I. She had a hand on our shoulders and I looked over at her. I raised a hand to give her a small wave.

"Yo, Erza, how's it goin?" I grinned, although I was irritated. Erza was always messing with us. I wish she wasn't in my 'sorta friends' category. She'd actually make a cute girl if she wasn't so… damn creepy and evil.

"Urasai, I know you two were about to skip." She glared and I bit my lip. Gray reached into his pocket. He pulled out a peppermint and handed it to her.

"Congratulations, you've earned a prize for getting the correct answer!" Gray cheered sarcastically. Erza growled at him, but popped the candy into her mouth.

"You two are hopeless. Do your parents even try to stop you from doing the things you do?" Erza complained, making Gray and I exchange glances.

"My parents could care less." Gray shrugged. "They don't care about me anyways."

"I never listen to my parents so…" I trailed off, rolling my eyes. Erza was always asking about our parents and it really ticked me off. The bitch should stop being so nosy.

Erza put her hand on her hip. She held her bag beside her and sighed. "You two should change your ways. Making new friends could help you."

I broke out into a dark laugh. "Yeah, like that's gonna happen. I love the way I am."

"Ditto my friend, besides, Natsu, Gajeel, Masanori, and Laxus are all I need." Gray flicked a quarter into the air and caught it. I turned to him and asked for a peppermint. Erza sighed and crossed her arms.

"I wish there were a way to change all 4 of them… But how?" Erza wondered aloud and then a thought came to her head. She smiled evilly, thinking about her closest friends…

*Gray POV

"Oi, Fullbuster, we need to talk!"

I closed my locker and turned to the familiar voice.

"Hey there Bora, did you come back for another ass kicking?" I smirked, dropping my bag and putting my hands in my pockets. A girl with orange hair hid behind Bora, wiping her eyes. Natsu blinked at me and I kicked my bag towards him.

"Hold that for me would ya Natsu?" I smiled and he nodded, picking it up and standing off to the side. The others in the hall stood to the sides and the girl behind Bora held onto his shirt.

"Bora, let's just go." She whispered as I kept walking towards them. "I don't want you getting into any scary scrapes."

"No wait Nanami." He said, keeping his eyes on me. "I'm gonna pay this bastard back for what he did to you."

I stopped a few steps away from Bora and sighed, shaking my head. "What do you want now Bora?"

"How dare you!" Bora spat and I glared at him. The others in the hall held their breath or took out cameras. "You rejected Nanami's love confession! You know how much she loves you and you just told her off!"

"Tch, am I supposed to be nice about it?" I chuckled, looking at the girl behind him. "She's not my type. Leave me alone about it."

"B-Bora, let's just leave already!" Nanami begged and Bora began to debate with her. I watched and began to laugh. I could see Masanori and Laxus walk around the corner and stop behind Natsu. They looked at the crowd of silent teens. Bora and Nanami stopped fighting as I kept laughing.

"What's going on here?" Laxus asked Natsu. "Is Gray about to fight someone?"

"Let's hope so!" Natsu grinned. "I haven't seen Gray fight anyone in 2 days!"

"Oh, it's that punk Bora again. He will never learn." Masanori yawned and Laxus nodded. I stopped laughing and looked at Bora, wiping the tears out of my eyes.

"You're so pathetic it makes me laugh! You're trying to stand up for some girl and you couldn't even lay a finger on me last time we fought!" I took deep breaths and Bora growled at me.

"Fine, let's fight right here and right now!" Bora challenged and I looked at him seriously. All the cameras really went up now. "If I win, you say sorry to Nanami."

"Deal and I'll even throw in a handicap for you." I smirked and put my hands in my jean pockets. "I'll fight you without my hands."

Bora ran right towards me and raised a fist. I ducked down and tripped him over. Bora started to fall down and I kicked his side. I jumped up and kicked his cheek, making him stumble back on the wall. I landed on the ground gracefully and he looked up at me from the ground.

"Do you want round two?" I asked and he growled at me. He jumped up and I spun out of the way. He nearly tripped and I kicked his back, causing him to fall into the trash can headfirst. I took my hands out my pocket and smirked, closing my eyes.

"Do you need another handicap?" I teased and Bora stood up.

"Quit playing around and fight me seriously!" Bora demanded and I smiled.

"Now if I did that you'd die." I grinned and he grabbed my ankle. He pulled me onto the ground and punched my cheek. Everyone gasped and I blinked at him.

"Oh look, you hit me, about time." I jumped up and kicked him right in the face. He groaned and I stood on his back. He looked up at me and I slammed my foot on his head. He growled and I smiled at him as I bent down.

"Did I break that big nose of yours Bora-san? Gomen." I joked and I got off of him. I looked at him as he sat himself up against the wall. I took my hands out of my pockets and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. I lifted him off his feet and he took this chance to swing a punch. I dropped him and did a back flip to dodge.

"So you're going to round 3 and the handicap is gone." I gave him a glare and began to unbutton my shirt. "Better make sure your mom is on speed dial."

I threw my shirt at Laxus and he caught it, but made a XP face. Natsu grinned, knowing I was about to finish this retard.

Bora kicked my ankle and I grabbed his arm, taking him down with me. I shot back up, kicking his shoulder. I picked him up by his arm and punched his cheek with all my power. He slid down the hall and into a few trash cans. People screamed and dodged as I ran towards him. I yanked him out the trash and wrapped a hand around his throat.

"I should kill you Bora." I hissed. "However, I think I already took out the trash."

"B-Bastard, y-you wouldn't…" He spoke, trying to get my hand away from his neck. I gripped harder and raised a fist into the air.

I was about to swing down, but someone grabbed my wrist. I blinked and looked at the familiar black hair.

"Oi, calm down stripper and put on a shirt." Gajeel said, dropping my hand. I let Bora go and stood up, popping my knuckles.

"That was a good stress reliever." I said, snatching my shirt from Laxus. "I think that was his final lesson wouldn't ya say?"

"Come on, we should go before some teachers pop up." Natsu said, walking out the school. The rest followed and I went out last. I took one last look at everyone and waved a hand.

"See ya tomorrow, bitches!"

I jumped into the convertible and Laxus zoomed down the street. Masanori sat in the front while I sat with Natsu and Gajeel in the backseat.

"You didn't hit him hard enough." Gajeel pouted. "He was still breathing."

"I didn't want to kill him, not yet anyways." I leaned the seat back and Natsu laughed at me.

"When you kill him, I don't wanna miss it. You should've seen everyone's faces when you said the handicap thing!" Natsu grinned and I smiled at him. "Their jaws dropped and they were freaking out!"

"You think that was bad?" Laxus chuckled. "All the girls nearly died and went to heaven when you threw your shirt off."

"You're just mad cuz I'm sexy." I teased and Laxus rolled his eyes. "See, I leave you speechless!"

"Yeah, your stupidity leaves me speechless." Laxus retorted and I glared at him.

"Watch yourself Dreyer." I warned him and he laughed. Natsu chuckled and Gajeel grinned.

"So Gray, when was your last girlfriend?" I heard Natsu ask and I turned to him, giving him a -_- look.

"When was _your _last girlfriend Natsu?" I asked him harshly and he grinned.

"I asked you first, don't avoid my question. You're making me think you're gay."

"I'm as straight as this fist about to go to your face."

"Damn, I'm just asking a question, bastard!"

"I don't like anyone, now do you like anyone?!"

Natsu paused a bit before answering "Nope, there aren't that many cute girls at our school. Half of them are about as flat as paper."

Gajeel and I sweat dropped; Natsu was such a pervert…

I got out of the car and stretched out. Gajeel was laughing with Natsu about a joke and Masanori was talking to Laxus about which stores in the mall they wanted to go to. I buttoned up the rest of my shirt except for the last three buttons.

I then noticed someone walking by. I found myself staring at her as she walked down the path towards the mall. A car sped around the corner and was heading straight for her. I gasped as I ran towards her. The guys called my name as I ran full speed towards her. I tackled her to the sidewalk and the car went by. I landed in the grass and held the girl close to my chest. A thorn scratched my left cheek and I coughed as the car smoke went into the air.

"Gray, are you okay?!" I heard Laxus call as my friends ran over. I sat up, holding the girl in my lap.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." I felt blood drip from my cheek and onto my hand. A voice whispered and I looked at the girl. She had blue hair with curls. She wore a black mini skirt and a white shirt with a jean jacket. She had white, almost pale, skin and her eyes were a pretty blue and she had a pink parasol in her hand.

"Um…" She looked away and a tic popped over my head. I pushed her off of me and stood up as she rubbed her butt.

"Baka, what the hell is wrong with you?!" I shouted at her. "Who just walks in the street like that? Keep your ass on the sidewalk!"

The girl looked up at me and pouted. "I was going to say thank you but-" she jabbed her finger into my chest, making me back up a bit with wide eyes. "You are a rude man! I can't believe I was saved by you!"

I growled at her and ran a hand through my hair. "I just saved you bitch! You owe me your life!"

"Yeah, whatever, who do you think you are?!" She hissed and I turned my head away. This chick was one tough bitch.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster, the guy who just saved your sorry ass." I crossed my arms and turned away from her. "Now I'm leaving."

I started to walk away and I paused as she spoke up.

"I'm Juvia Lockser, arigatou (thank you) for saving me, Gray-sama." She pouted and looked away, a bit of pink coating her cheeks. I paused as I watched her walk away. She was so different from other girls…

She wasn't afraid to stand up to me like other girls… She even thanked me when I was being a douchebag to her…

"Juvia huh?" I smirked to myself and I heard Gajeel snicker.

"Gray's blushing…" Gajeel smirked and I felt my cheeks. I was burning up! I turned to him and punched his arm.

"Urasai, no one asked you!" I shouted and Natsu looked at Juvia, who stopped to talk to someone.

"Do you like her?" Natsu asked and I nearly died. Normally, I'd laugh and cuss them out, but this chick was weird…

"Why would I like a bitch like her?!" I said, grinning. "Let's just go so I can get this over with."

"Whatever you say, hero." Laxus teased. "I can't believe you saved a girl."

I blinked and smirked.

"I can't believe I did either…"

**I got another good chapter out!**

**I'm so proud of myself *dies***

**Oh! And I'm doing a poll on my profile! Go vote if you haven't already! I would be very happy!**

**Natsu: Don't forget to review and vote!**

**Gray: Yeah, whatever…**

**Sky: You two need to leave -_-**

**Gray: Ain't gotta tell me twice.**

**Natsu: *laughs***


	3. Sweet and Sour Mixture!

**Ice Cold Heart**

**Sky: I think our little Gray-sama has a crush on someone~!**

**Gray: No, you're just being stupid.**

**Sky: You know what; I'm not in the mood to talk to you -_-**

**~Chapter 3: A Sweet and Sour Mixture!**

*Gray POV

_"I'm Juvia Lockser, arigatou (thank you) for saving me, Gray-sama."_

Gray-sama…

That damn nickname sounded disturbing. It was too proper and she said it as if we've known each other forever! I wish I could go back in time and let her get hit by that car.

"Gray, are you hungry?" Lyon popped his head into my room and I kept looking at the ceiling.

"Knock before you come in, baka." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Are you gonna eat?" He asked and I shook my head. I turned to my side and he chuckled. "Wow, no smartass comebacks?"

"No, now get out before I spoon feed you broken glass." I waved him off and he slowly left my room. I sat up on my bed, pulling away the white curtain that surrounded my bed. I picked up my phone and pressed on a number.

"Yo, you've reached the sexy guy hotline, its Natsu speakin'."

"Oi, baka, it's Gray."

"Oh, what's up bro?" I could tell he was grinning over the phone. "Wait, let me guess! You want to talk about your _future girlfriend~!_" Natsu sang over the phone. I threw a pillow at the wall and glared, even though he couldn't see it.

"I don't like her!" I shouted and Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Come on stripper, it's obvious." Natsu chuckled. "You were daydreaming about her while we walked around the mall."

"I was thinking about how much of a bitch she was!" I defended and Natsu laughed.

"Sure, you're just mad because a girl other than Erza stood up to you." Natsu teased. "Admit it, you like the tough girls."

He wasn't wrong. I liked a girl who could stand up for herself. That's why I don't have that many female friends. Only Erza and her friends were the ones I was close to. "And you like the good looking ones, so what?"

"Oi, watch yourself!" Natsu growled into the phone. I chuckled and heard a door open from Natsu's end.

"Onii-chan (big brother), dinner is ready." A female voice smiled.

"Okay Wendy, I'll be there after I talk to Gray alright? Then you can tell me about your day at school." Natsu said warmly, even making me smile. Wendy was his younger sister who he loved more than anything. He was always nice around her and was always smiling with her.

"Hai (yes, okay), and tell Gray-san I said hello!" Wendy cried and she ran out the room. Natsu shook his head and sighed.

"I wonder what Juvia is doing…" I wondered aloud and Natsu chuckled.

"She's probably thinking about you too!" He grinned. "And something else…"

"URASAI, STUPID PERVERT!"

….

I entered the school's office and walked up to the front desk. I knew the face of the female behind the wide desk who was typing on the computer.

"Oi, Laki, Gramps said he wanted to see me." I said, leaning against the counter. Laki was another one of my friends, but just not as close. She was nice when you needed someone to talk to about your problems.

"Yeah, I know, he's waiting for you in his office." She typed in a code and the door opened. I walked in and she turned to me before I entered the office.

"What did you do this time?" She asked, shaking her head. I looked at her and smirked.

"What _haven't _I done yet?" I gave her a wink and walked into the office. Natsu was the first one I saw, lying upside down on the large couch eating peppermints from the cup on the coffee table. I saw Gajeel stuffing handfuls of peppermints into his pockets. Masanori blew a bubble with his gum and Laxus was balancing a pen on his nose. I sat down and looked at the desk. It slowly turned and Gramps lifted himself onto the desk.

"About time you showed up Fullbuster." He said, but I didn't respond. I just scoffed and kept watching Laxus' trick.

"All of you listen to me." Gramps said seriously. We all looked at him, not seriously but then again, it looked like it. "You are all close to being kicked out of this school. Not just for your grades, but for you behavior as well."

"And we care _because_~?" Natsu asked and I raised a hand.

"I can answer that question." I joked. "We don't give two shits."

"And the team has spoken." Gajeel nodded and high fived me. Gramps tapped his cane against my head and I yelped.

"This is serious, you all may not care but your parents do every single one of you is in danger of not only being kicked out of Fairy Tail Academy, but of your lives as well." Gramps glared and I felt the world drop for just a second.

"W-What are you talking about old man?" Laxus asked and Gramps coughed.

"Laxus, you're grades have gone from straight A's to straight F's for a long time now. Masanori has been the same. Gray has gotten into too many fights and Natsu has been arguing with several teachers. Gajeel has even been skipping out of school more than any of you!" Gramps complained. "You all need to get your grades up and behaviors straightened out before the end of the semester!"

"Let's get something straight you piece of trash! First off, the world doesn't care about the five of us!" Masanori said, looking at him. Gramps blinked and sighed.

"Has anyone ever told you all that no one cares about you? Your parents care a lot about all of you, however, they are just too busy for-" I shot up and slammed open the doors.

"I don't want to talk anymore." I said softly. "Oh, and if my parents ever drop another call here again, tell them my exact words for me…"

I looked at Gramps, trying to hold the tears back. I hadn't cried since- that day.

"I hate them." I said, making everyone's eyes widened. Sure, everyone knew I didn't like my parents, but I never said that before. "Tell them I said that and see what present they send then! I'm sick of all the damn presents! I wish they would face their son on their own!"

I stormed out and made sure no one followed. I didn't say bye to Laki and I wouldn't slow down until I got into the bathroom. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. I bumped into someone on my way out, but flat out ignored the female.

"Gray, are you alright?!" I heard Erza call, but I didn't respond. I kept storming off, not even looking back at my friend.

Life sucks when things don't go the way you want them to…

*Normal POV

"I am so sleepy~!" Levy McGarden yawned and tilted her head to the side. The large theater with 200 seats was about as silent as a graveyard.

Levy looked behind the curtains and watched the females who were covered in paint. Different scenes and props were painted and now drying off to the side as they worked on their next board.

"Hey girls, is anyone else sleepy?" Levy asked and the females who were also in the drama club looked up.

"Not really, I'm wide awake!" Erza smiled, wiping her forehead. Another girl yelped as a thud was heard. Paint flew everywhere and she pouted.

"Lu-chan, are you okay?!" Levy cried, running to the blonde female on the ground. The blonde had her hair in a messy bun and she wore a grey sweat suit and a white tank top. She pouted as she wiped green paint off her face.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay Levy-chan." Lucy Heartifilia smiled and stood up, looking at the paints she dropped. "Gomen about the paints I wasted. I carried more than I could."

"That's alright Lucy, just be more careful next time okay?" Erza smiled and the doors to the theater opened.

"Sorry that I'm late!" Juvia Lockser cried, running up the steps to the stage. "I had to finish up some homework in the library. **(A/N: okay, Juvia doesn't speak 1****st**** person in this story! Sorry, but I'm trying to make her sound kinda… normal since she's trying to help someone out in this story and I'll be using her POV at times and I don't feel like typing 'Juvia' cuz it'll sound weird ya know?)**

"Actually, you're just in time Juvia. We're painting the rest of the scenes and props." Levy smiled. "Cana went to the bathroom; she'll be back in a second."

Speaking of which…

"Oi, girls, I just peed in the boy's bathroom!" Cana grinned, running up towards them. "Good thing it's after school hours! It looks so different in there than in our lame ass bathrooms!"

"Um… Cana, what if boys were in there?" Lucy chuckled and Cana laughed loudly as she sipped from her canteen filled with booze. Levy sweat dropped and the all the girls laughed.

"OMG, did you hear what happened to Nanami's friend Bora today?" Lucy waved her arms frantically as the others kept painting.

"Yeah, Bora got beat up by Gray again." Cana smirked proudly. "They should know by now not to piss off Gray and his gang."

Juvia blinked and looked at the ground, stopping her paintbrush. "Gray Fullbuster…" She whispered softly.

"I heard Natsu rejected another girl today too. Gajeel and Masanori were caught skipping yet again. I wish they would just grow up!" Levy said, frustrated. "Are they ever gonna learn or change?!"

"Yeah they'll change when cats fly." Lucy rolled her eyes (Yeah, I went there with the flying cat joke! XD) "Why can't they be the same as when they were kids before all this shit happened?!"

"Well, Masanori's always been a silent guy so that's nothing new. Laxus was kinda the same and so was Gajeel but… Natsu and Gray went through a big change." Cana leaned back in her chair, sighing. "I liked the old childhood days better."

It got silent and Erza broke it. "I heard something… About Gray's gang when I went to drop off some papers at the office. I overheard it."

"What did they say?" Juvia asked and Erza sighed.

"I didn't hear it all. Something about if the boys don't get their grades up something bad is going to happen. I don't remember what or why, but Gray was upset about it. Master Makarov must have said something awful to push him away like that."

"Wow, did you catch anything Master said?" Lucy asked, dipping her brush into the purple paint.

"_Your parents do care, every single one of you is in danger of not only being kicked out of Fairy Tail Academy, but of your lives as well. Fix yourselves by the end of the semester."_

"He really said that Erza?!" Cana asked and Erza nodded.

"Yeah, after that I zoned out because I was processing it all down. Then Gray stormed out and he wouldn't slow down. He looked so upset. I wish we could help them all out somehow…" Erza sighed and Juvia put down her brush. She stood up and grabbed her purse.

"Juvia-san, where are you going?" Levy asked as Juvia ran down the stage steps quickly.

"There's something I have to do!" Juvia called. "I promise I'll make up my work tomorrow~!"

"Okay, see you later Juvia-chan!" Lucy and Levy called in unison. Juvia ran out the door and it closed behind her. Cana dipped her brush in the brown paint as Erza dipped her in an orange paint.

"Where do you think she's going?" Cana sighed. "We could use all the help we can get on all of this."

"Knowing Juvia, she went to go do something that will make it all worthwhile in the end, like always…" Erza smiled softly as Lucy and Levy giggled. Cana grinned and tapped her brush against the board.

*Gray POV

'_Damn old man, telling me what to do. He should just get drunk and find a new mom for Laxus already!'_

I hardly spoke after Gramps told me about all that shit in the office. I zoned out and decided to skip the rest of school. I was just walking around Magnolia and went home when the buses went by. Except, I got home later than I expected when I had to fight these lowlifes who were trying to hurt an innocent girl on the street.

"I'm home, sadly." I groaned, opening the front door. I closed the door and looked around the large lobby. "I guess everyone is in their rooms. The maids must be cooking dinner."

I sat my bag and shoes down by the door and hung up my jacket. I walked up several sets of stairs and down thousands of hallways. I finally got to a blue door and opened it, ready to take a short nap and then have dinner. I threw off my shirt and heard something behind me as my bathroom door opened. I blinked and looked up at the figure that was drying their hands with a towel.

"Welcome home, Gray-sama!" Juvia smiled wide at me and I dropped my shirt. I ignored the fact that I was shirtless in front of some chick I barely even knew…

"JUVIA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

You would think finding a girl in your room who was kinda cute walking out of your bathroom would be a blessing…

What did I do to deserve this?!

**Bam! Another chapter done!**

**I love the ending! XD**

**Sky: I don't have much to say so…**

**Juvia: Review everyone, we like reading them! We smile everytime~!**

**Gray: *rolls eyes***

**Sky: Get out Gray… -_-**


	4. Bad Boys Beware! (RAWR! XD)

**Ice Cold Heart**

**Sky: I'm gonna love this chapter~! :D**

**Lucy: It's been a while since you've done anything…**

**Cana: Yeah, I mean, stop being so lazy~!**

***Sky glares at Cana, who turns away***

**Levy: At least she can get to work now. :)**

**Erza: *nods* anyways, enjoy chapter 4!**

**Mira: I know I will… ^_^**

**Lisanna: I wish I could have a love story in this… *sigh***

**Sky: *grins* don't worry Lisanna… you just might… *winks and laughs***

**~Chapter 04: Bad Boys Beware!**

Gray POV

"W-What the hell are you doing in my room?! Actually, what the fuck are you doing in my room?!" I shouted, staring at the blue haired female who had magically snuck her way into my room like a ninja.

Juvia threw the hand towel to the side and sat on the bed edge. "How are you Gray-sama?"

'_She changes subjects quickly doesn't she?' _I rolled my eyes and walked towards the door and put my hand on the doorknob.

"I'm irritated, now get the hell out. Thanks for stopping by. I _so _enjoyed your visit." I said sarcastically, opening the door and pointed out into the long hallway. Juvia put down her pink parasol and kicked her feet from my bed.

"Gray-sama, I heard what happened." Juvia said, looking at her sock covered feet with a poker face. "You'll be kicked out of FTA. I know your parents want what's best for you."

I glared at her and stood in my shirtless glory.

"_Never _speak of my parents." I ordered harshly, walking towards the dresser. I didn't even care that I was shirtless in front of this girl, she was pissing me off.

"I know you don't like them." Juvia said, watching me dig through all my clothes.

"Are you a stalker or something?" I asked, chuckling. (**Haha, stalker joke! Get it? Ah, I'm so lame… -_-)**

Juvia didn't respond with the answer I wanted. "I can help you."

I stopped all motions and looked up. "I don't want your help. Just leave already."

"I can't because I've already dedicated myself to helping you out, Gray-sama."

"Quit calling me Gray-sama!"

I looked at her and she looked away, blushing a bit. She stood up and inhaled a breath.

"You'll be kicked out of FTA and sent out on the streets unless you pick up the slack Gray-sama, don't you care at all?" Juvia asked as I stood up and headed out the door.

"Nope and you shouldn't either. We hardly know each other." I said, waving a hand. Juvia followed me down the long set of stairs.

"You and I have a lot in common, Gray-sama. I know how to help you." She said, picking up her walking pace to catch up with me.

"We have nothing in common!" I shouted. "The only thing we have in common is going to the same school, that's it!"

I pushed the doors open and walked down 3 corridors of silence with Juvia, who was tapping her chin in thought. We reached the lobby and went into the kitchen.

"How about we have a bet?" Juvia asked and I paused.

'_I know how much Gray-sama likes a challenge; he would never run from one. He can't refuse if I ask him… This is all a part of my plan to make him change his ways. I'll do it for not only his family, but for himself and his friends too.'_

"Ah~, so what's this bet you are talking about?" I asked, suddenly interested in this idea Juvia had given me. A challenge, I like the sound of it.

Juvia thought for a moment and a light bulb popped over her head. "If I get you to change your ways and get better grades by the end of the semester, you have to give me anything I want."

"Anything? You mean, just one thing?" I scoffed.

"Yes Gray-sama, just one thing and it can be anything I want it to be." Juvia smiled and I smirked.

"Alright and if I win, you have to…" I put down the bowl of ice cream I had and looked at her. "You have to be my personal maid for as long as I want you to be."

Juvia looked down and then nodded. I stuck my hand out and she blinked at it.

"It's a deal." I said, waving my hand and she took it, shaking it firmly. "Get ready to spend your money on maid outfits."

Juvia giggled and let go of my hand quickly, blushing a bit. I blinked and she turned around quickly.

"I-I should get going." She coughed into her hand and twirled her parasol. "I shall see you tomorrow at school, Gray-sama."

"Don't count on it." I teased and she walked out the kitchen and out into the lobby. She opened the front door and left. I put the spoon of chocolate ice cream into my mouth and groaned. She was so annoying…

**~The next morning~**

I walked down the stairs and tightened the tie around my neck, which I normally didn't bother to wear. Today, I was sleepy, so I decided to look good while I take my naps today in classes.

"Good morning Gray-sama."

'_No fucking way…'_

I swung open the kitchen door and looked at the table. I fresh and hot breakfast sat at the table with two plates. Eggs, bacon, pancakes, toast and even a cute little fruit cup sat on the table, waiting for me. The plate across from me was set the same as mine and I ran around the counter. I saw her…

"Juvia what the hell are you doing here?!" I asked harshly and she blinked, and then smiled down at the stove.

"I just got done making breakfast for us!" She smiled wide and I facepalmed.

"How long have you been here?!" I asked and she looked at the clock.

"I wasn't told your waking hours Gray-sama so I've been here since 7 in the morning." She giggled and my eyes widened. It was 9:27! What was with her?

I groaned. "Juvia, you can't be here. My brother and sister will see you." I said, throwing my bag by my chair. I grabbed a napkin and looked at her.

"They already greeted me this morning. I told them I was just a friend of yours and they left for school early today." She explained and I frowned. She was just squeezing her way into my life so easily. She was making me even more upset now.

"Eat your breakfast soon before it gets too cold. I made it just for us." She smiled and I backed away nervously. She was so… annoying…

I sat down at the table and took my fork. I don't know why, but I was willing to eat this… This food wasn't from the maids… It was from a girl.

I blushed (I don't even blush! I hardly ever blush!) And I jabbed my fork into my eggs. I ate them and my eyes widened at them. Juvia took the seat across from me and she giggled as she watched me chew.

"Do you like them?" She asked as she slid a glass of orange juice to me. I hesitated, but nodded. She blushed and sat in shock. Then she smiled lightly and looked away. "I-I'm glad you do…"

I kept eating, looking down at my plate of food. She was so awkward. Juvia had this lonely and sad vibe that came off. It kinda ticked me off… What was with this girl?

….

Normal POV

_*Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap*_

"Um… Gray-sama…?"

Ignored

"Hey, look Gray-sama!"

Ignored

"Isn't that flower pretty Gray-sama?"

Ignored, for the third time

Juvia kept trying her hardest to keep fun and friendly conversations with Gray, but he kept walking and acting as if she didn't exist. Juvia wanted to walk to school with him to start a conversation, get to know him better, and become a close friend but… he wouldn't even talk to her or let alone look at her! She was growing irritated.

"GRAY~!"

Gray didn't even have time to react. Someone jumped on his back and he coughed as the person on his back was laughing and grinning.

"Natsu, get your fatass off of me before I rip that scarf in shreds!" Gray demanded and Natsu pouted, resting his head on Gray's.

"Wow~!" Natsu said, looking ahead. "You can see better from up here~! Now I know how birds feel~!"

Gray dumped Natsu down and he yelped. Gray dusted himself off and Juvia giggled, helping Natsu up.

"Ohayou Natsu-san, how are you?" Juvia smiled and Natsu grinned. Gray blinked as he watched the two laugh and start a conversation.

"How does Natsu…" Gray trailed off as a hand went onto his head.

"Ohayou Gray, are you alright? You seem out of it." Lucy smiled at him and he smiled back a bit.

"I'm fine it's just that… How does Natsu know Juvia? I didn't meet her until yesterday." Gray said, pointing at her. Natsu smacked his hand.

"It's not nice to point snow cone!" He teased, waving a finger at him. Gray growled and kicked his side.

"Don't call me a snow cone before I freeze you." Gray threatened, freezing the side walk beside him completely solid. Natsu smirked, a bit of fire escaping his mouth.

"Oi, you want a fight? I'm all fired up!" Natsu grinned, jumping up to his feet. Lucy grabbed him by the scarf and choked him. He gaged and started to cough. Juvia laughed and I chuckled. That idiot deserved it.

"What did I say about fighting?!" Lucy asked and Natsu scoffed, looking away from her. "Remember our deal Natsu; I'm serious about helping you out."

'_Wait, what is Lucy talking about? What did she and Natsu talk about?' _Gray glanced at Juvia, who was watching the scene in front of us with a small smile. Did Lucy and Juvia…? Nah, there's no way they would both… Or would they?

"Oi, Natsu, Gray, come here!" Laxus called from the front gates. Lucy, Natsu, Juvia, and I ran towards the large gates and stopped the moment we saw Masanori punch someone onto the ground. Gajeel threw a guy into the wall and the crowd were whipping out phones, cameras, and anything that could even catch sounds.

"Ah damn it." Natsu ran a hand through his hair and lit his hands into flames, dropping his bag. "Hold that for me Lucy, Gray and I have something to do."

"No fighting you two!" Juvia cried, holding my arm. Gray looked down at her and blinked.

"I'm not missing out on this! My boys need help!" Gray shouted and Laxus cracked his knuckles.

"Alright, I guess I'll fix this for you!" Laxus grinned, a bit of lighting going down his arms into his fists. Lucy put a hand out to stop him from taking farther steps.

"You stop too. Cana may not be here to stop you, but you can't fight either. You'll get into trouble." Lucy said, glaring at him. He growled at her and looked away, mumbling curses. Natsu, Gray, and Laxus watched in anger while Masanori and Gajeel kept taking out the mass of guys coming after them one by one.

"Solid Script-fire!"

Fire danced onto the ground before Gajeel and the guys backed away from him. Someone flew through the fire and grabbed Bora, the leader of the gang, by his arm and yanked him up harshly.

"What do you think you're doing?" The female voice asked harshly and Bora gulped.

"I-I was just have a fun spar with m-my good friends Masanori and G-Gajeel!" Bora smiled, waiving a hand. Gajeel scoffed and began to laugh.

"We were kicking your ass!" He grinned and Bora frowned. Masanori put his hands on his hips and scoffed.

"Let him go Mira, I'm not done with him." Masanori ordered, looking at the Take Over mage who was currently in her Satan Soul form, not giving a damn about Masanori's words. She was focused more on Bora.

"M-Mirajane, h-how are you?" He grinned and Mira shut her eyes.

"I'll let you go." She said, dropping him. "I won't stoop to your level." She said, putting her hands on her hips. Levy jumped beside her and crossed her arms.

"Master Makarov is on his way to come get you." Levy said, glaring at Bora as best as she could. "Sit here and don't move until he comes back…please. Make it easy for yourself."

Bora and his boys nodded, sitting cross legged for the Master. Levy turned to Gajeel and smiled.

"Are you okay Gajeel?" She asked as the crowd dispersed. "You used a lot of your magic."

"Quit pitting me Shrimp!" He said harshly, pushing her away. "I'll be fine!"

Levy pouted and began to argue with Gajeel. "I'm supposed to make sure you change your ways and the moment I turn my back you get into a fight!"

"Go away!"

Gajeel and Levy shouted at one another and Mira transformed back into her normal self with a smile.

"Masanori, stand up." She held a hand out to him and he stood up on his own, walking away. Mira frowned and ran after him.

Gray stood, stunned at everything…

'_Natsu and Lucy… Gajeel and Levy… Masanori and Mira… Laxus and Cana… Juvia and I are all set up…'_

"Look I told you before, I won't change! And I don't feel like understanding you!" Masanori told her and she complained to him about something as they entered the building. The girls all stood in a circle and began to talk. Gajeel, Laxus, and Natsu were talking about the fight. I stood and then growled to myself…

"_Look Natsu, I told you I would change you!"_

"_Just because Cana isn't here doesn't mean you can get into fights."_

"_Gray-sama, I can change you before the end of the semester!" _

I had fallen into the mouse trap, and so had my gang.

**Phew. Not gonna say much.**

**Please review… *yawns***


End file.
